The One
by Taya J Weasley
Summary: ::UPDATED:: Another view of losing a best friend because of death...sad!! R/H
1. Best Friends

_The One_

Walking through these large oak doors brings back many memories... This is where I met my  
best friend, the One who guided me through the troubles of my life, the One who was always  
willing to listen to me. My best friend is still in this place, waiting for me, waiting for me to come  
and greet them... But I can't, I can't say hello to them if I know that they never left me.   
Walking through these large oak doors brings back much suffering... This is where I lost my  
best friend, the one who never left my side, the one who loved me with all his heart, the one who  
held me when I cried and laughed when I laughed. My best friend is now in this place, waiting for  
me to come ans tell them a final good-bye... But I can't, I can't say good-bye to someone that I am not  
willing to let go. 

Walking down these chilling halls gives me time to think, time to think of thoughts of the  
hope I have in my life. My best friend, the One, always is telling me that what has happened is past,  
to move on and look to the good in life. My best friend, the One that is always whispering in my  
ear, tells me of great things in my future, tells me how much I can achiecve if I can try. But I don't  
want to let go of the past, it's as real as today as it was back then.   
Walking down these chilling halls gives me time to think, time to think of thoughts of the  
downsides I have in my life. My best friend, the one I cannot say good-bye to, would never let me  
forget hardships in my life, because they teach us a lesson, of how to learn to correct my own  
mistakes. He would never let me push my limits, fearing that I would tumble down, he would help  
me take my own steps, never pushing me, always just there helping. 

Seeing the teary faces in front of me brings my own tears to fall, I never knew that this would  
happen to me. My friend, the One that always is helping me, tells me that this is for the best, that it  
was meant to happen. But this is one time that I cannot and will not listen to my friend, the One  
that is confusing me, because I don't see how this is in any ways good.   
Seeing the teary faces in front of me brings my own tears to fall, I never knew that this would  
happen to me. My best friend, the one that never left my side, would tell me now, that it is time to  
move on, that I shouldn't cry. But this is a time that I cannot and will not listen to my best friend,  
the one that was always helping always caring... 

Seeing my best friend lying before me causes me to forget everyone and everything else. My  
friend, the One that is always trying to help me, give me no strength right now, they are not  
helping to ease my sorrow, they are not helping to rid me of my pain, because that is not possible...  
Nothing anyone tells me can get rid of this hurt. My friend, the One that is trying to help, isn't  
helping at all.   
Seeing my best friend lying before me causes me to forget everyone and everything else... My  
best friend, the one I love, can no longer help me. They can't stop these tears from falling, they can't  
stop this hurt inside my heart, they can't take away all of this suffering, all this pain... Because  
they are the one that these tears are falling for. They are the one that is making me feel this hurt,  
they are causing everyone's suffering... My best friend started this pain... My best friend started my  
pain... My best friend made so many people sad, made so many tears fall, made my heart shatter  
into a million pieces. 

I hope that my friend, the One that is always there, still answers my prayers... I hope that the  
Onenever forgets me... I hope that the one is still in heaven helping me along.   
I hope that my friend, the one that caused my hurt, rests in peace, that he will enver forget  
me now that he is passed.. I hope that my best friend, the one I loved, knew that I loved him... I hope  
that my friend, the One known as God, knows that I loved this man, my best friend, the one will  
neverforget. Because together, the memory and guidence of my two best friends, helped me recover  
from the loss of one of them... The momeory is helping me recover from the loss of my best friend,  
the One that I loved, they helped me recover from the death of my best friend Ron. 

Authors Note: well??? How'd ya like it?? Please review! 


	2. My Angel

**_The One_******

Taya J Weasley, The Author 

I can see her face through the crowds... She's crying so much, I never thought that anyone could cause this Angel so much pain. Her tears won't stop falling, and all I want to do is get up and kiss them away, take all the pain away, but I can't... I am trapped now, there's nothing I can do to help her anymore than I can help myself. I'm held back by hot burning chains, the chains are keeping me from loving her. All I ever wanted to do was keep her safe, out of harm's way. That was my job to her, even if she didn't know it. Now I have failed my job, and there's no one here to protect her. I hope that someone finds it deep in their heart to love her as much as I still love her. 

She's sitting in the front row, where only I and a few others can see her tear streaked face, am I glad that I can see her as long as I can, for she is my Angel, the one who kept me safe and gave me hope while I was protecting her. Now here I am, useless. Useless to take away the pain she bears. She's walking up to the podium now, I think that I'll quiet my thoughts and listen now.  


"I knew Ron since I was 11, ever since I started Hogwarts to be specific. I know that we had our rows, and that we always fought each others opinions, but that didn't mean that we weren't close friends... For every fought that we had, we grew that much closer together. I think that the best part about us fighting, was making up... That's when we understood each other best. People always used to talk when we went to school, and I don't blame them, I laughed at them, but never blamed them. I was closer to Ron and Harry then I was to any of the girls in our year, and I was always around them. That's when they started to talk about us. They thought that I had fallen for Harry, *the boy who lived*, and I was glad that they thought that... Because they never knew for all those years, that I'd fallen for Ron.   


"Now that I think back, it was truly very obvious, but we were young, and stupid, but that's how it went. Now, I'm living in with the regret that I never told him... He never knew how much I loved him, not how much I just wanted to spend time with him whenever I could... He doesn't know how sorry I am for the fights we never apologized for, for lying, hiding, cowering... So now I'm telling everyone here, that Ron Weasley was the best guy that I could ever knew. He had a great heart, spirit, and most of all, was loyal... It's hard to say good-bye, but at points in life, we have to, whether we like it or not. But we'll never forget Ron. It's impossible to forget someone that we all love so much... Even me." 

The tears are pouring down her face, as she walks away, back to her seat. She wipes her tears away with a handkerchief, but that doesn't stop them from falling. I've always hated tears, they symbolize pain, or fear... And they hide my Angel's beautiful face. I can't wait until I can stand by her again, to protect her and to proclaim my love to her. But not now, the pain is too fresh, the tears too wet, but I'll let her know one day.. When she joins me, up here in heaven... Because I never stopped loving my Angel, it's not possible to forget someone that we all love so much... Even through death... 

End 

A/N: yes? No? Good? Bad? Please review, this is an old fic that I decided to brush up and post, sorry if it sucks.  
~Taya J Weasley, The Author 


End file.
